


Hospitality

by whymyheartissobrokenrejectingyourlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymyheartissobrokenrejectingyourlove/pseuds/whymyheartissobrokenrejectingyourlove
Summary: "- Did you lose something in my house, Granger? - The voice behind her made Hermione jump and hit the bed with her forehead. She heard the door close and barely had the strengh to crawl partially under the bed when she felt the grip of Lucius Malfoy's hand in her ankle pulling her back.- Let me go! - she said between her teeths, trying to kick Malfoy.- Or... what? - he pointed his wand to her wrist and said the word that made her feel even more helpless. - expelliarmus.She watched in panic while her wand flew away from her directly to Malfoy's feet, and she screamed when he stepped in her only weapon and broke it in two.- I am going to ask again, Granger. - He said and hold her by her elbow, trowing her in the bed. - Did you lose something in my house?"Hermione tries to execute a very stupid plan to expose Draco's new occupation, but end up with a trespass accusation and a very angry Lucius Malfoy on her tail.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi! I would like to previous apologize for any mistakes on vocabulary or spelling, since english is not my first language and I'm sure someone will find some mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Have fun!)

**1\. Styx**

Hermione knew that the plan was terrible the moment she heard it. Even for a Ron’s plan, was extremely dumb. And it had everything to go wrong. Her decision had to be taken so fast that she didn't even had the time to regret doing it, knowing that, if she didn't do it, Harry would, and both Harry and Ron were too dumb to be succefull with that thing. No. No way. She had always seen herself as responsible for the boys, and this wasn't something that could be changed now.

And that was how Hermione ended up in Malfoy Manor during the early hours of that day. The night was still fully dark and the manor in a dead silence. Slowly, she checked her body for cuts or any member left behind, once that was her first time apparating.

Once she saw everything was ok with her body, she started to walk carefully trought the living room she had appareted on, tucking Draco's sock - stolen by Ron of the Slytherin locker room during the last quidditch game and used as a key to be able to apparate into the manor - into her pajamas pockets. The pajamas was another terrible accident, since she only had a few seconds to stole the sock from Harry's hand and execute the plan before he did it. She wished she'd had the time to put al least her coat before going into that riddiculous treasure hunt, but now it was too late and there was no time for whining. The best was to get it done as fast as possible so she could go back to Hogwarts with Draco's Death Eater Mask that could finally exposed him to Dumbledore and to the Minister of Magic and confirm their suspicions.

So, according with Harry had listen under his invisibility cloat, the mask was in a black wooden box under Draco's bed. - And that, in her oppinion, was just another prove of how childish Draco was, after all, who the hell would keep a death eater mask under the bed without any other protection? It was really stupid and stupidity was something she'd always expected from Draco, so it wasn't really a surprise.

Silently, she went upstairs after whisper a _lumus_ and count with the poor light of her wand to take her trought the hallway on the second floor. Harry had asked Dobby in a quick visitation to Hogwart's kitchens wich one was Draco's bedroom and let the information slip to her while waiting for Ron to go back with the sock. She went directly to the last door to the right and wiped the sweat on her forehead before she opened the door and entered the room.

She hurried. Trying her best to avoid even to breath and make some noise, Hermione kneeled ahead Draco's bed and groped the floor under it searching for the box. By the time she realised that there was no box under the bed, she was already trembling. Something was wrong.

\- Did you lose something in my house, Granger? - The voice behind her made Hermione jump and hit the bed with her forehead. She heard the door close and barely had the strengh to crawl partially under the bed when she felt the grip of Lucius Malfoy's hand in her ankle pulling her back.

\- Let me go! - she said between her teeths, trying to kick Malfoy.

\- Or... what? - he pointed his wand to her wrist and said the word that made her feel even more helpless. - _expelliarmus_.

She watched in panic while her wand flew away from her directly to Malfoy's feet, and she screamed when he stepped in her only weapon and broke it in two.

\- I am going to ask again, Granger. - He said and hold her by her elbow, trowing her in the bed. - Did you lose something in my house?

She swallowed and stared at him. To lie wasn't going to make any difference now, so she decided to stood up to him.

\- A death eater mask, maybe? One that belongs to your son and that would finally show the autorities who you are? I am not affraid of you, Malfoy. You'd better let me gow now before they started to miss me and send Dumbledore here to give you what you deserve, you filthy Voldemort's bitch!

Malfoy stared at her shocked for a second, and then he laught. That was what broke her. The laugh. He had no intetion of letting her go.

\- What a dirty mouth, Granger. - He murmured. - You know what? I should slap you for that! Those mudblood parents of yours had teached you nothing?

\- They teached my how to _not_ be a criminal, what I consider a better lesson than the ones you gave to your son.

\- Not a criminal? Well, I can see a thief from where I’m standing! And for your information, I teached him how to spread fake information around to his enemies as a bait too, and apparently, it worked really well. Did you really think Draco would be so careless with such a important item to leave it under the bed? I mean, I could wait for Potter or Weasley to believe it, but _you_? Draco always said you were the smart one! - He laughed again. - What a pleasure to see that he was wrong!

A trap. A goddamed trap, that what it was. And she, of all people...

She sighed.

\- _Please_ , Malfoy, let me go. - She begged, now fearing for her life. - I was stupid and I didn't get what I wanted. My plan went wrong and this will be an eternal humiliation for me. Now, can you please let me go?

\- Oh, but how, Granger? - He asked - You broke your wand! You need apparate back, right?

She hold back the tears.

\- Well, you _could_ fix my wand. - Suggested.

\- And then you could disarm or stupefy me in a second! I can't take the risk!

\- Mr. Malfoy, please, you will only get in trouble by keeping me here. The boys are waiting for me and if I don't come back, they will ask for Dumbledore help and say that I am here! Imagine the embarassment of explain why were you keeping a teenager witch into your son's bedroom! - she said. - You can avoid that.

\- I don't know. I mean, give me an alternative and I will think about it. - He reasoned, with a mischiveous smile. - I'm willing to listen.

\- You could... Well, maybe you could take me back, then?

\- Oh, to _apparatate_ with you?

\- Yes.

\- But we are in the middle of the night and I am _tired_ , Granger!

\- Mr. Malfoy...

\- I can't do it now, Granger... - He stepped toward the bed, still pointing her his wand. She froze when he pressed his knee between her legs and leaned toward her face, so close that she was able to see the small silver points of his beard rising in his chin. - But if you behave, I can do it in the morning. Can you count on you? 

That was it. She was terrified by his predatory tone. She would only have a few seconds. Gathering all of her strengh, she gave him a knee to his stomach. Lucius grunted and Hermione pushed him aside while trying to take his wand, but even sore, he was stronger. Lucius pulled his arm away and held both her wrists down in the bed with the free hand, but Hermione didn't stop fighting untill he point the wand to her eyes.

\- I had no idea how wrong my son was about you. - He said. - You are really really _really_ stupid, Granger!

\- You were about to... You know! - She screamed.

\- _What?_ \- He screamed, letting her go. - A mudblood? I would _never_ touch you like this, you lunatic, no matter how vivids your fantasies are!

\- Oh, for _God_ sake!

\- Do not insist!

\- Malfoy this is riddiculous! - She cried, trying to ignore his previous coment. Ok, so she was wrong, but what else to expect when a man ask you to behave while standing still between yout legs? - You can't keep me here!

\- Oh, I have no intention! - He answered. - But you just lost you ride, girl. But don't worry. You said yourself that Dumbledore will come for you, right? I'm sure it wont take long.

Lucius stepped away from the bed and took the remais of her wand with a small movement of his own, putting it safely into his pocket.

\- I will not risk letting you here with this.

\- It's broken! I thought that I was too dumb to be able to fix a broken wand with only my power of will!

\- Yes, but you are also dumb enough to try to stick it to my eye the next time I entered here, and then we would have a blind man and a dead girl and none of us want this, I'm sure.

\- Where are you going? - Hermione asked. Lucius was oppening the door and already had a foot on the hallway.

\- To go back to bed, and I suggest you to do the same. You're not going to find anything interesting here putting your nose in my son's belongings.

\- Malfoy...

\- And scream, if you want. It's not like Narcissa is going to hear you. - He said. - For now, I preffer not to tell her that we have a visitour.

And with this, he closed the door and locked it with a key and a silence spell.

"Fuck" was Hermione only thought. _"Fuck"_

She was in trouble. In _deep,_ deep trouble.


End file.
